1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile conveyor device for the delivery of tunnel liners. In particular, the invention relates to a system for the mobile delivery of folded tunnel liners.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process for delivery of liners for tunnels is often cumbersome and the liners themselves are very heavy, thus requiring a variety of complicated and time-consuming steps. It is appreciated that the term “tunnel” encompasses a variety of structures and as such should be understood to refer to horizontal utility lines, manholes, inlets, pipes, tubes, utility entrances, other utility structures, etc. that lead to underground utility lines. The process can be further complicated when environmental conditions make it difficult to deliver the liners. As such, a need exists for a convenient, reliable, and efficient system for the delivery of liners for deployment in tunnels.